Começou num casamento
by BbSis
Summary: Versão em português BR de It started in a wedding. AKB48 - MariMii, varios casais. Yuri.
1. Prólogo

Eu começei a traduzir minha fic It started in a wedding e aqui esta o resultado :3

* * *

**Começou num casamento**

_Prólogo_

O sol brilhava alto no céu. Contrastando com o ar gélido da rua, a atmosfera tépida do restaurante a sufocava. Suspirando profundamente, ela recostou na cadeira cruzando os braços sobre o busto. Ela odiava ter que esperar por alguém. Odiava ter que esperar por ela. A mulher estava muito feliz que sua amiga a chamou para um encontro depois de tanto tempo. Sua amiga estava em uma viagem de negócios; e após semanas sem se verem, a saudade lhe pegou de jeito. Tanto que cancelara todos os compromissos da tarde apenas para vê-la.

Aquele também era o momento em que decidira contar a sua amiga sobre aquele sentimento que ha muito tinha. Iria contá-la sobre seu amor. Sobre como amava o sorriso caloroso que ela lhe dava; sobre como amava o jeito com que ria; sobre como amava seu cheiro; sobre como adorava abraçá-la; sobre como estava apaixonada por ela ha muito e nunca teve a coragem de se declarar. Todos esses sentimentos deixavam-na ansiosa; e ela odiava se sentir assim.

A mulher estava acompanhada por outras duas garotas. Por alguma razão, aquela que a convidou queria encontrar as três. As duas mulheres olharam ansiosas para sua amiga ansiosa. Elas sabiam sobre a paixão secreta, mesmo a outra não tendo lhes contado. Elas eram amigas ha tanto tempo que notar esse tipo de coisa era fácil. Elas ouviram a porta abrir, e escutaram uma risada a muito conhecida. A mulher retraiu-se.

"Mari-chan!" Disse uma doce voz animada. "Acchan! KojiHaru!"

"Kayo-chan! Ha quanto tempo!" Acchan disse com um sorriso resplandecente.

"Sentimos sua falta! Especialmente Mari-chan." KojiHaru disse fazendo Mari-chan corar. Era raro a moça dizer frases de troça. Kayo riu disfarçadamente. Mari-chan se virou para Kayo com uma expressão aborrecida. Foi quando viu sua amiga de mãos dadas com um homem. Ela manteve a expressão, mas seus olhos se inundaram de ciúmes.

"Mari-chan, desculpe-me pelo atraso. Yuu-kun já estava pronto. Como sempre, foi minha culpa." Kayo disse sentando à mesa com o homem.

"Que seja." Mari-chan disse rabugenta. Kayo apenas sorriu.

"Como foi a viajem?" Acchan perguntou. Todas estavam curiosas sobre isso.

"Foi ótima!" Kayo disse olhando amavelmente para o homem. "Garotas, este é Yuuhi, meu noivo. Vamos nos casar mês que vem." Kayo anunciou feliz. As três lhe olharam desacreditadas. A notícia repentina partiu o coração da Mari-chan. Acchan e KojiHaru estavam com sentimentos mistos; estavam feliz por Kayo, mas tristes por Mari-chan.

"Parabéns!" KojiHaru e Acchan disseram juntas. Mari-chan sorriu para esconder sua decepção.

"Então, eu gostaria de convidá-las para serem minhas madrinhas!" Kayo finalizou. As três estavam sem palavras. Apesar de ser a mais chocada Mari-chan concordou rapidamente.

"Claro! Deixe-me ajudar com os preparativos! Deixe-me ser sua madrinha principal!" Mari-chan disse á beira da insanidade. Ela só queria passar um tempo junto de seu amor não correspondido antes de perdê-la para sempre. Acchan e KojiHru ficaram atônitas com tal reação.

"Obrigada, Mari-chan!" Kayo disse animada.

"KojiHaru e Acchan também concordaram. O homem apenas observou a conversa animada das quatro amigas. Ele estava feliz de ver sua amada tão despreocupada. Logo ele fora adicionado a conversa. Ele disse que convidaria a sua melhor amiga para ser o seu 'padrinho': uma garota doce, amável e brincalhona. Quando o encontro acabou, Mari-chan não tinha mais forças para voltar ao trabalho. Ela voltara direto para casa e se trancara em seu quarto até a manha seguinte. Após uma longa noite de choro ela decidiu se manter firme. Kayo encontrara um cara legal e ela deveria estar feliz por sua amiga.

As semanas passaram num piscar de olhos. Mari-chan estava tendo dias atarefados. Ela estava fazendo apenas o básico em seu trabalho e passando o resto do seu tempo cuidando dos preparativos para o casamento. Mas estava aproveitando cada momento, apesar de sua amargura. Ela estava passando muito tempo com Kayo.

Logo o dia do ensaio da cerimônia chegara. Era o momento de decidir a ordem de entrada e os assentos. As três madrinhas da noiva encontraram os três padrinhos do noivo: um casal e a famosa melhor amiga do noivo. Ela não parecia brincalhona. Jovial, talvez; mas não brincalhona. A madrinha principal estava muito ocupada para prestar atenção em tal garota, mas Acchan e KojiHaru notaram algo curioso nela.

A cerimônia seria realizada na casa de verão da família de Kayo. Então, no dia marcado, todos os convidados se dirigiram para lá. Mari-chan estava com um vestido maravilhoso que deixou todos impressionados e vestiu sua melhor expressão feliz. Dessa vez ela notara o 'padrinho' principal do noivo. A garota usava um vestido gracioso que lhe caía muito bem. Seus olhares se encontraram algumas vezes, mas elas apenas se ignoraram.

Quando Kayo disse sim Mari-chan soubera que todas as suas chances haviam desaparecido. Estava tudo acabado. Ela alargou seu sorriso para esconder a tristeza que tomava conta de seu ser.


	2. A melhor amiga do noivo

**Começou num casamento**

_Capítulo 1 - A melhor amiga do noivo_

Acordara lentamente com a luz passando pela janela. Ao primeiro pensamento, uma dor de cabeça a atingiu furiosamente. Levantara a mão esquerda para massagear as têmporas quando se deu conta de que estava nua por debaixo do lençol. Seu toque suave a deixou com uma sensação de conforto, já que estava acostumada a dormir como veio ao mundo. Quando finalmente abrira os olhos, ela se encontrou em um quarto estranho.

Deitando de lado, encarou o gaveteiro inexpressivamente. Após alguns segundos, ela pode visualizar uma luminária antiga e uma taça com uma bebida alcoólica desconhecida até a metade. Pelo que podia ver, o quarto era estilo ocidental do mesmo estilo da luminária. Agora ela queria lembrar-se do que aconteceu que a levara a esse estado quase vergonhoso. Incapaz de se mover, seu corpo doía e começou a se lembrar.

"Minami!" Ela ouviu uma voz familiar a chamar alegremente. Minami se virou e encontrou seu melhor amigo caminhando em sua direção. Ela adorava o jeito com que ele a chamava. Acenou pare ele, e só então notou que ele estava de mãos dadas com uma garota que ela nunca vira antes.

"Yuuhi! Há quanto tempo! Estava com saudades!" Minami disse energética enquanto abraçava longamente seu amigo de longa data. Yuuhi retribuiu o abraço, soltando a mão da garota estranha.

"Estou feliz que tenha vindo! Estava com saudades também." Ele beijou Minami na testa após o abraço. Ele puxou a garota para perto, voltando a segurar sua mão. Minami não estava gostando do que estava vendo. "Minami, esta é Kayo, minha noiva. Nós vamos nos casar mês que vem." Minami estava chocada. "Querida, está é minha melhor amiga, Minegishi Minami."

"É um prazer finalmente te conhecer! Yuu-kun fala muito de você." Ela deu um sorriso resplandecente e estendeu a mão. Minami apertou a mão de Kayo lentamente olhando para o casal a sua frente.

"O prazer é meu..." Minami estava tentando não demonstrar o quão surpresa estava. Além disso, o desapontamente a consumia de tal forma que queria chorar.

"Hey, vamos aquela confeitaria que gostas Minami. Podemos conversar melhor lá." Minami assentiu e caminharam para lá silenciosamente.

Agora ela realmente teria que desistir dele. Sua paixão de longos anos teria que finalmente terminar. Sim, ela estava apaixonada por aquele amigo, seu melhor amigo, Yuuhi. Mesmo se ela comesse todas as tortas do mundo, sua tristeza não iria desaparecer. Ela sempre se imaginara casando com ele. Ele era a única pessoa que ela conhecia que a chamava pelo nome. Era sempre Miichan, Minegishi-san ou Minegishi-chan. Casar com ele era seu sonho.

Eles chegaram a um lugar alegre, colorido e animado. Minami pediu um pedaço de torta de morango, Kayo um brownie e Yuuhi café. Miichan estava tentando parecer que estava bem com a notícia e nada melhor do que um pedaço de torta para ajudar.

"Sabe, Minami" Ele começou quando os pedidos chegaram. "você tem sido minha melhor amiga desde sempre. Então eu decidi que quero que seja minha madrinha. Bem, padrinho não combina com você, já que é uma garota. O que acha?" Ele estava tão nervoso como quando pediu a mão de Kayo. Minami piscou por alguns minutos. Ele não conseguiu acreditar no que ouvira. Manteve contato visual enquanto pensava. O que faz a madrinha do noivo para ajudar na cerimônia? Nada, apenas uma pessoa que assina como testemunha. Todos os preparativos são feitos pelo lado da noiva. Então ela seria poupada do sofrimento de ver sua felicidade cotidiana. Ela só teria que comprar um vestido bonito e esperar o dia da cerimônia. Oh, e talvez tenha aquele ensaio para definir a entrada e os assentos. Ele era seu melhor amigo afinal.

"...Okay. Aceito. Será um prazer." Que mentira. Mas ela tinha que fazer isso. Ele sorriu amplamente para Minami e segurou sua mão.

"Obrigado! Mas não se preocupe você será a principal, mas haverá outros dois padrinhos. E as madrinhas de Kayo." Ele disse com a voz animada.

Então eles começaram a falar sobre o casamento. Que seria uma cerimônia pequena para família e amigos. E como a melhora amiga de Kayo insistiu em ser a madrinha principal. A cerimônia seria na casa de verão da família de Kayo. Miichan escondeu sua tristeza muitas tortas de diferentes sabores.

O mês se arrastou. Mesmo se ela saísse com suas amigas, seus pensamentos sempre retornavam para o casamento do seu amor não correspondido. Ela não estava sendo ela mesma. Ela não estava sendo energética e brincalhona. Ela não estava brincando ou pregando peça em alguém. Estava até deixando a Takamina de lado, apesar de ela ser a favorita da Miichan para se pregar peças.

Minami os outros padrinhos e madrinhas no ensaio da cerimônia, que foi uma semana antes da cerimônia em si. Minami iria entrar com o pai de Yuuhi. Os outros dois padrinhos eram um casal recem casado, amigos do trabalho. As madrinhas da noiva eram na verdade suas três amigas mais próximas. Três garotas altas. A mais alta era magra e fina, de cabelo curto. A do meio tinha um corpo levemente sexy e cabelos compridos. A mais baixa estava sempre sorrindo e tinha os cabelos a altura dos ombros. De longe, elas pareciam estar se divertindo. Minami não se esforçou para memorizar seus nomes. Ela queria esquecer tudo sobre esse casamento.

E o dia não tão esperado chegou. Era uma viagem de três horas para chegar à casa de verão da família da noiva. O pai de Yuuhi prometera dar uma carona a Minami. Minami ficara surpresa quando encontrou depois de muito tempo a prima de Yuuhi. 'Whoa! Jurina cresceu tanto! Nem parece que temos uma diferença de cinco anos!' pensou.

"Hey! Olha quem cresceu! Você parece mais uma garota agora! Ainda gosta de apalpar garotas?" Miichan disse provocando a mais nova.

"Mou, Miichan!" Elas se abraçaram fortemente e Jurina decidiu que queria ir com o tio e a tia.

A casa era o que poderia ser chamada de mansão. E era apenas a alguns metros de distancia de uma praia particular. Apesar de ter mais ou menos dez quartos na casa, não eram suficientes para acomodar todos que iriam passar a noite. Então eles colocaram dois dividindo um quarto. Minami acabou ficando no mesmo quarto que Jurina, já que ela era única com quem possuía certa intimidade além dos pais de Yuuhi e o próprio Yuuhi.

Após colocar a mala no quarto, Minami saiu se perguntando onde estaria sua colega de quarto. Foi bem a tempo de ver duas garotas vindo em sua direção. Uma Miichan reconheceu ser a madrinha mais alta; a outra ela nunca havia visto antes. Ela tinha cabelos compridos e uma pinta na bochecha esquerda. Elas inclinaram as cabeças umas para as outras como um cumprimento formal. E as duas garotas entraram não quarto ao lado do de Minami.

O dia passou cheio com os últimos preparativos para o casamento. Minami estava grata por finalmente ter algo para distrair a cabeça. Ela estava preocupada com Jurina, que colocara sua mala no quarto e sumiu das vistas de todos. A noite chegara e também o evento mais doloroso para Minami.

Miichan vestia um vestido leve de babados rosa. Sua maquiagem a ajudava a ser mais fofa do que normalmente era. Yuuhi a elogiou pela roupa bonita. Ela sabia que ele só a via como uma amiga. Ela lhe deu um sorriso tentando esconder a tristeza que estava sentindo. A cerimônia seguia tranquilamente quando Minami reparou algo um tanto familiar na madrinha mais alta. Não conseguia dizer exatamente o que era. Ela vestia um vestido vinho longo com uma cintilante rosa negra bordada. Com uma maquiagem leve e um largo sorriso no rosto. Ela parecia feliz pela amiga. Minami não conseguia dizer o que chamara sua atenção àquela mulher.

Como os votos trocados, a cerimônia acabara e era o inicio de uma festa luxuosa. Havia uma mesa reservada para os padrinhos e as madrinhas. Todos os seis tinham que sentar juntos, pelo menos no começo da festa. Depois dos discursos dos recém-casados, ambos os padrinhos e madrinhas e dos pais, a pista d e dança se encheu de convidados. Os que não estavam dançando estavam conversando uns com os outros. Três garotas se aproximaram da mesa, sentaram nas cadeiras extras e começaram a conversar amigavelmente com as madrinhas da noiva. Foi quando Minami finalmente notou o que Jurina estava vestindo. Um terno feminino azul escuro com uma gravata laranja e salto alto. A mais nova caminhou em direção à mesa e sentou ao lado da garota de cabelos negros com uma pinta na bochecha esquerda.

"Mou, quando Jurina acha alguém que chama sua atenção ela se esquece dos amigos..." Miichan disse para si, mas alto suficiente para todos à mesa ouvirem. Havia somente as garotas, o casal tinha ido para a pista de dança, e elas riram fazendo ambas Jurina e a garota ao seu lado corarem.

"Garota, você sabe como deixar alguém sem graça!" Disse uma garota de cabelos curtos com um largo sorriso cintilante, apesar de meio masculina. Minami lhe deu um sorriso desajeitado, sem saber se era um elogio ou não. "Sou Miyazawa Sae, yoroshiku!" Disse oferecendo a mão e dando um sorriso conquistador.

"Sae! Pare de dar em cima dela! É rude." Repreendeu a garota sentada ao lado de Sae.

"Por favor, Yuki, dá um tempo."

"Ignore-a. Sou Kashiwagi Yuki, muito prazer." Yuki sorriu gentilmente para Minami. Que apenas inclinou a cabeça.

"Minegishi Minami, prazer em conhecê-las também." Minami disse sorrindo educadamente.

"Meninas, apresentem-se também!" Yuki estava visivelmente aproveitando o momento.

"Ano... Sou Matsui Rena..." A garota que chamou a atenção de Jurina disse timidamente.

"Uso! Também sou Matsui! Matsui Jurina desu!" Jurina imrompeu maravilhada.

"Wow! E vocês nem são parentes! Incrível!" A madrinha mais baixa também estava maravilhada. "Sou Maeda Atsuko, a propósito!"

"Você se impressiona muito fácil, Acchan. Não liga, ela é assim mesmo." Disse a madrinha do meio com um sorriso simpático. "Sou Kojima Haruna!"

"Quando você as conhece melhor, vai perceber que são muito barulhentas." Disse a madrinha mais alta com uma voz meio entediada. "Sou Shinoda Mariko, muito prazer." Antes que Minami pudesse dizer algo, fora interrompida.

"E você parece estar sempre entediada. Essa sua idade avançada está pesando em seus ombros?" Sae provocou a mais velha.

"Não vou discutir isso com você." Mariko disse friamente pegando uma taça de champagne com o garçom. Minami também pegara uma. Ela sabia que ainda não havia atingido a idade legal para beber, mas não era como se nunca tivesse tomado bebida alcoólica antes. As garotas a olharam surpresa, mas de alguma forma repararam que havia algo errado com a garota. 'Além do mais, mais um ano e não será mais ilegal.' Minami pensou.

Jurina voltou sua atenção para Rena. Sae tirou Yuki para dançar. Atsuko arrastou Haruna para algum lugar desconhecido. Mariko e Minami foram meio que deixadas de lado. Elas permaneceram em silencio por alguns minutos. Então Minami tentou iniciar uma conversa.

"Então, foi você a madrinha principal?" Minami perguntou cautelosa.

"Sim." Mariko respondeu secamente terminando a segunda taça de champagne.

"Hmm. Você não me parece muito animada com relação a isso."

"Bem, está tudo terminado agora. Não há motivo para estar animada."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Não quero falar sobre isso. Estou cansada. Se quiser conversar, arranje outro assunto." Miichan de alguma forma entendia porque Mariko estava cansada. Ela também estava cansada.

"Okay." Minami rapidamente pensou em algo que poderiam conversar. "Seu vestido é lindo! Onde você o comprou?" Parece que ela ganhou na loteria. As feições de Mariko se iluminaram. Um ponto para Minami. Moda era o assunto favorito de Mariko.

Elas permaneceram a mesa conversando por pelo menos uma hora. Quando começaram a se sentir tontas por conta da bebida, Decidiram dar uma volta. Elas não sabiam por que tinham se dado tão bem. Era por conta do álcool? E havia aquele estranho sentimento de entendimento entre elas que não conseguiam explicar. As duas caminharam em direção à praia. A lua cheia iluminava seu caminho. Com uma nova taça em mãos, elas encararam com céu silenciosamente. Houve um momento em que elas não conseguiram ficar em pé por conta própria, então se apoiaram uma à outra. Mariko e Minami estavam sozinhas olhando as estrelas. A mais baixa falou repentinamente, quebrando o silencio entre elas.

"Posso te contar um segredo?" sua voz parecia distante.

"Faça como quiser."

"Eu estava apaixonada por ele."

"Quem?"

"Yuuhi, o noivo." O coração de Mariko começou a bater mais rápido. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava para dizer.

"E dái? Eu também."

"Quêêê?!"

"Baaaka!"

"Você também estava apaixonada pelo Yuuhi?" Minami parecia confusa.

"Baaaka! Eu estava apaixonada pela noiva, Kayo."

"Oh!" Por alguma razão, Minami não viu nada de errado nisso.

"É. Nós somos estúpidas." E as duas começaram a rir, quase loucamente. Foi quando Minami perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na areia. E elas riram ainda mais. Quando finalmente se acalmaram, Mariko ofereceu ajuda. Ela segurou a mão de Minami e a puxou para cima. Fora muito forte. Elas se chocaram e se encararam nos olhos. Estava tudo explicado agora. Sobre como a mais alta chamara sua atenção. Ela era como Minami. Ficaram se encarando do por um logo tempo sem saber o que fazer. Sem perceberem, as duas arquearam uma sobrancelha.

"Você está bem, Minami?" Mariko finalmente quebrou o silencio. Minami arrepiou-se inconscientemente ao som de seu nome.

"S... Sim." Piscou algumas vezes. " Estou coberta de areia. Preciso apenas trocar de roupa."

"Certo. Acompanho-te até o quarto." Minami assentiu e elas caminharam lado a lado falando sobre as estrelas. Pararam na festa para pegar outra taça e dirigiram-se para a casa. Elas sabiam que eram visinhas. Enquanto Minami abria a porta, Mariko perguntou.

"Com quem está dividindo o quarto?"

"Com Jurina." Respondeu simplesmente deixando Mariko entrar.

"Oh! Aquela macaca aspirante a Don Juan."

"Hey!"

"Desculpe."

"Não é isso! Só eu posso dizer essas coisas sobre ela!"

"Quem disse isso?"

"EU!" Minami colocou sua taça pela metade no gaveteiro e se dirigiu a sua mala.

"Certo." Era visível o tom irônico. Quando viu Minami se despindo, ela automaticamente trancou a porta. Nunca se sabe quando alguém pode entrar no quarto. Quando Minami estava apenas com sua roupa de baixo, sentou na cama. Repentinamente, como uma bêbada, ela começou a falar das coisas que a chateavam. Mariko suspirou, caminhou até a cama e se sentou do outro lado. Mas estava difícil respirar com aquele vestido, então pensou que estaria tudo bem se o tirasse. Elas se aproximaram e começaram a falar sobre seus próprios problemas.

E isso era tudo que Minami conseguia lembrar. Depois disso, estava completamente em branco. Sua única memória era acordar nua com uma dor de cabeça estúpida. O que acontecera no espaço de tempo que está em branco?

Do outro lado da cama, uma Mariko muito confusa acordou. Estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Ela não estava gostando da luz que preenchia o quarto. Ela levantou uma mão, esfregou o rosto e bagunçou os cabelos. Com esse movimento se deu conta de que estava nua. 'Ótimo.' pensou. Não havia nada de errado nisso. Assim que abriu os olhos, viu um quarto diferente do seu. Então se lembrou de que não estava em casa. O que mais? Ela decidiu se virar para o outro lado da cama.

Elas se viraram ao mesmo tempo. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, arregalaram-se. Segurando o mesmo lençol...

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	3. Mais convidados

**Começou num casamento**

_Capítulo 2 - Mais convidados_

Quando finalmente pararam com a gritaria, Mariko e Minami se encararam, disputando ligeiramente por uma parte maior de lençol.

"O que você fez comigo?!" Minami gritou. Mariko pestanejou ainda processando o que estava acontecendo. Sonolenta, ela deixou cair o lençol que cobria seu corpo e começou a procurar por sua calçinha no chão. "Por que você também está nua?! Cubra-se! Eu não quero olhar para seu corpo magrelo!"

"Então por que está olhando? Se não quiser, pode se virar, você sabe." Ao dizer isso ceticamente, Mariko encontrou sua calçinha e a vestiu. Minami corou furiosamente. A mais alta sorriu ironicamente. Felizmente ela se lembrava de tudo ao contrário da mais baixa. Mariko sabia que nada realmente havia acontecido. Elas apenas conversaram sobre seus amores e suas frustrações e acabaram caindo no sono. E ficar nua para Mariko é um habito. Ela deve ter tirado a roupa de baixo em seu sono. E parece que isso se aplica a Minami, ela apenas não se lembra. Mariko sorriu novamente de forma ironica e decidiu pregar uma peça na garota. Fingiu um sorriso sedutor e olhou para a jovem.

"O que foi?!" Minami ainda estava corando.

"Você não parecia tão tímida ontem à noite."

"QUÊ?!" Miichan arregalou os olhos.

"Você conhece aquele dito popular que diz que o padrinho solteiro dorme com a madrinha solteira? Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão selvagem."

"NÃÃÃO!" Minami começou a chorar. "Como pôde?! Por favor, devolva minha pureza!"

"Woah! Foi sua primeira vez?" Isso realmente surpreendeu Mariko. Ela estava por dizer que era brincadeira quando Minami continuou reclamando.

"Não acredito que minha primeira vez foi com essa velhota ossuda!" Minami disse mais para ela mesma.

"Ei! Quem você está chamando de velhota ossuda?" Mariko estava começando a se irritar.

"Você! Você arruinou meu sonho, sua múmia anciã!"

"Então a pequeno bebê Godzilla ainda tem sonhos!"

"Eu tenho! Por sua causa, 'dinossaura', não vou mias poder casar pura aos 23!"

"Não sabia que eras tão ingênua, Gachapin!"

"Pare de me chamar com esses apelidos estranhos, velhota! E, por favor, se vista!"

"Você começou, Gachapin!" Mariko decidira, Gachapin era o melhor. Ela pegou seu vestido do chão e o vestiu. Minami também começou a se vestir.

Mariko esperou Minami terminar de se vestir. Ela se arrependera da brincadeira completamente. Agora a pequena dor de cabeça se tornara uma grande. Ela só queria voltar para seu quarto e trocar de roupa. A mais alta caminhou até a porta e a destrancou. Minami a olhou arregalando os olhos novamente.

"Por favor, não comece de novo. Minha cabeça dói e eu te garanto que não vai gostar de me ver irritada." Mariko disse com uma voz entedia assustadora. Ela passou pela porta com Minami lhe seguindo.

"Okay..." E então ela se lembrou de que tinha uma colega de quarto. "Queria saber onde Jurina passou a noite, já que nossa porta estava trancada..." Minami disse entrando no quarto de Mariko. A mais alta parou abruptamente e a mais baixa chocou-se nela. "Ei..." Mas sua voz falhou no segundo em que viu o motivo de Mariko ter parado.

Era uma cena um tanto quanto estranha e fofa. Rena estava dormindo com uma longa camisola de seda branca com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Jurina. No entanto, Jurina estava fortemente amarrada com o lençol, sorrindo estupidamente. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa de manga comprida e roupa de baixo rosa. Mariko suspirou aliviada e Minami gargalhou alto, acordando as duas jovens.

"Rena, você pode, por favor, explicar o que aconteceu aqui?" MAriko perguntou tentando ser paciente. Rena bocejou e esfregou um olho. Ela sentou e olhou para Jurina, que lhe olhava. Minami ainda ria.

"Bem, ela me perguntou se poderia dormir aqui, já que seu quarto estava trancado. Eu lhe disse que poderia ficar, mas só se parasse de dar em cima de mim. ela aceitou, mas estava tão elétrica e eu só queria dormir. Então lhe dei um beijo no canto da boca. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ela desmaiou. Então eu aproveitei e a amarrei para o caso dela acordar e tentar algo." Rena explicou ficando de pé e se alongando.

"Certo. Gachapin, leve esse projeto falho de Don Juan que chama de amiga para seu quarto. Encontramo-nos lá embaixo, quando terminarmos de nos trocar." Minami mostrou a língua para Mariko. Então caminhou até Jurina e a desamarrou. Antes que Jurina pudesse ir atrás de Rena, Minami segurou sua orelha e a arrastou para o outro quarto sob os protestos da mais nova.

Minami passou um sermão em Jurina enquanto tomavam um banho rápido. Apesar de Minami saber que não possuía moral para fazê-lo. Por hora ela apenas queria esquecer-se dos acontecimentos da noite. Bem, na realidade ela não se lembrava de nada e se ela não se lembra, não aconteceu. Era no que ela queria acreditar.

"Mou, Miichan... Já entendi. Vou tentar ser sociável hoje, okay? Mas Rena-chan é tão fofa. Acho que estou apaixonada." Jurina trocou seu tom chateado por um doce. Minami rolou os olhos.

"Okay, Romeu. Vá se vestir. Não é legal ver você pelada falando sobre isso..." Minami terminou de se vestir e olhou seu relógio de pulso. Eram quase dez.

Quando as duas finalmente conseguiram descer, encontraram suas vizinhas no meio do caminho. Jurina tentou se pendurar em Rena, mas ela sentiu o olhar ameaçador de Minami em si. Então ela apenas cumprimentou a moça educadamente e caminhou ao seu lado. Mariko e Minami trocaram um olhar e se ignoraram, ainda estavam chateadas uma com a outra. Mas continuaram andando lado a lado.

Chegando ao primeiro piso, elas encontraram uma gigantesca mesa de café da manhã. E os poucos convidados que já estavam acordados estavam sentados nas mesas do lado de fora. O grupo de dirigiu diretamente para os convidados que conheciam.

"Bom dia, meninas!" Minami cumprimentou com um sorriso. Atsuko, Haruna, Sae e Yuki estavam comendo suas refeições.

As garotas olharam para o grupo com um sorriso estranho em seus rostos. Mariko levantou uma sobrancelha, Minami transformou seus lábios em forma de bico, Jurina nem notou, já que estava em cima de Rena e esta realmente não se importava com isso. Minami estava para reclamar, quando viu uma marca enorme no rosto de Sae.

"Sae! O que aconteceu com seu rosto?!" Minami apontou a marca vermelha.

"Oh. Isso?" Sae tocou o rosto onde Minami apontou e a outra garota concordou. "Yuki me estapeou forte quando tentei beijá-la em nosso quarto." Ela explicou como se não fosse nada importante.

"Foi sua punição por dar em cima de outra garota na minha frente." Yuki disse comentou um pedaço de melão. Minami assentiu em entendimento.

"Então vocês duas estão em um relacionamento?" Jurina perguntou demonstrando que estava prestando atenção.

.

"Não!" As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"O que vocês têm então?" Jurina queria saber apenas.

"Bem, é complicado." Yuki disse corando um pouco. Jurina assentiu como se fosse algo normal. Minami suspirou e se dirigiu a mesa do café da manhã. As outras já estavam a par da situação.

Minami colocou em um prato largo um pedaço de cada bolo da mesa. Então encheu um copo com suco. Para finalizar sua entrada, um pouco de frutas fatiadas. Equilibrando tudo com as duas mãos, voltou para mesa onde as garotas se encontravam. Mariko olhou para a quantidade de comida que Minami estava comendo e se perguntou como ela não engordava. Após pegar sua própria comida, ela sentou ao lado de Minami.

"Dia, Minami!" Miichan ouviu uma voz familiar atrás de si. Num ato involutário, colocou suas mãos embaixo da mesa. Ela havia se esquecido completamente dele com os últimos acontecimentos. "Vejo que ainda come bastante pela manhã."

"Bom dia, Mari-chan! Dormiu bem?" Foi a vez de Mariko recuar. Assim como Minami, colocou suas mãos embaixo da mesa. Inconscientemente suas mãos se encontraram entrelaçando os dedos. Naquele momento elas esqueceram suas diferenças e se apoiaram. As duas compartilhavam um segredo e para seu próprio bem, tinham que fazê-lo.

"Perfeitamente." Respondeu levantando sua mão livre, pegando o copo de suco e bebendo. Minami se virou com um sorriso e apertou mais a mão que segurava.

"Yuuhi. Essas tortas estão saborosas! Estão pedindo para serem comidas!"

"Pode comer o quanto quiser, Minami." Ele disse com um sorriso gentil.

"Yeeey!"

"Oh, sim. Queremos que vocês fiquem até amanhã." Kayo disse animada.

"Por que, Kayo-chan?" Haruna perguntou, notando que Mariko e Minami estavam congeladas.

"Porque hoje daremos outra festa. Uma festa só para amigos!" Yuuhi respondeu por Kayo. As garotas não conseguiam acreditar que haveria mais festa.

"Então com licença, temos que ir a outras mesas." Kayo sorriu. Assim que o casal ficou fora de visão, Minami e Mariko soltaram as mãos. Olharam-se com desprezo. As outras garotas na mesa notaram esse comportamento estranho e Atsuko decidiu brincar com as duas.

"Okay. Bem, Haruna, diga 'aaa'." Atsuko pegou um pedaço de morango com um garfo pequeno e o levou até a boca de Haruna.

"Aaaa." Haruna abriu seus lábios, comendo o morango e fazendo uma expressão sexy. Atsuko sorriu amplamente e lambeu o garfo, olhando desejosa para Haruna. Mariko rolou os olhos e Minami suspirou.

"Deus! Eu desisto! Estou rodeada por lésbicas." Miichan jogou suas mãos para o alto e depois começou a terminar seu café da manha.

Após a primeira refeição do dia, o grupo resolveu aproveitar a praia. Mariko, Atsuko e Haruna estavam deitadas cada uma numa esteira tomando banho de sol. Minami, Jurina, Rena, Sae e Yuki estavam brincando com a bola. Rena jogava para Yuki, que jogava para Minami, que jogava para Sae, que jogava para Jurina, que sempre era atingida porque estava muito ocupada encarando Rena desejosamente.

Algumas rodadas mais tarde, Minami sentiu alguém pulando em si e dando saltinhos, vocalizando sons estridentes. Havia apenas uma pessoa que ela conhecia que fazia esse tipo de coisa.

"Yuko! O que você está fazendo aqui!?"

"Não é justo que fique com toda a diversão só pra você, Miichan!" Yuko disse apalpando a bunda de Minami. Minami se virou enlouquecida. Yuko começou a correr.

"Eu 'vo' te pegar! Volta aqui, sua esquilo pervertida! 'Vo' te fazer pagar pelo que fez!" Minami começou a perseguir Yuko. Quando ela estava quase alcançando, a mais baixa tropeça em algo.

"Nyaaa!" Grita uma voz alta. Yuko tinha caído em algo macio. Ela levantou a mão e tocou a maciez que estava sendo pressionada contra seu rosto. Começou a tatear. Em poucos segundos, ela descobriu o que era. Ela sentou com as mãos ainda neles.

"Oh meu! Esses são os peitos mais perfeitos que já toquei!" Yuko disse impressionada. Ela estava sentada em cima de Haruna, que ainda estava confusa com a situação. "Eu vou te chamar de Nyannyan!" Yuko decidiu por si e apertou os seios de Haruna. Todas olhavam a cena sem muita certeza do que fazer.

"Sai de cima! Agora!" Haruna disse severa. "Eu nem te conheço, pare de me chamar assim!" E antes que qualquer coisa mais pudesse acontecer, uma garota baixa chegou ofegando.

"Sinto... muito..., senhorita. Minha amiga aqui... é uma imbecil." Então ela pegou a orelha de Yuko e torceu. "Vamos, deixe a senhorita em paz!"

"Yada! Não quero! Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Takamina!"

"Takamina não pode, mas eu posso!" Uma mulher alta apreceu agarrando Yuko e a tirando de cima de Haruna.

"Coloca-me no chão, Sayaka!" Yuko debateu-se.

"Yuko, você pode, por favor, parar de me envergonhar na frente de estranhos?" Disse uma inexpressivamente quase robótica voz.

"Mou, Mayuyu..." O olhar que recebeu da garota a fez parar. Ele o assustava. "Okay... Vou parar..." Yuko se acalmou e Sayaka colocou sua amiga no chão. Todas olharam abismadas para a cena. Então Minami perguntou novamente.

"O que estão fazendo aqui meninas?" Enquanto isso, Mariko sentou em sua esteira e tirou os óculos apenas para assistir aquela cena teatral melhor. Atsuko sentou para xingar a pessoa que lhe jogara areia, mas acabou encarando uma situação embaraçosa. As garotas que estavam brincando com a bola se aproximaram.

"Yuuhi-kun nos convidou para a festa só para amigos." A mais baixa respondeu.

"Ei, vamos nos apresentar! Tem tanto rosto diferente por aqui." Disse Yuko olhando especificamente para Haruna. "Sou Oshima Yuko." Disse com um sorrio largo.

"Takahashi Minami, muito prazer!" Disse a mais baixa se curvando.

"Whoa! Duas Minami's! Por isso que Miichan te chamou de Takamina!" Sae disse vivaz. "Sou Miyazawa Sae, a propósito!" Dessa vez ela não estava tentando dar em cima de ninguém.

"Certo! Então, sou Akimoto Sayaka. Yoroshiku!" A mulher alta que tirara Yuko de cima de Haruna disse.

"Sou Watanabe Mayu. Muito prazer." Disse a garota de voz inexpressiva que conseguia fazer Yuko parar com seus atos perversos infantis.

As outras se apresentaram. E a atmosfera constrangedora se dissipou. Todas se cansaram com aquele drama e decidiram ajudar as visitas recém-chegadas com suas bagagens. Elas voltaram para a casa conversando. Quando esvaziaram a mala do carro, uma minivan entrou imponentemente e estacionou a poucos metros de distância. A porta lateral abriu deslizando e três rapazes saíram do veículo. Um alto com mechas vermelhas no cabelo, um mediano com mechas azuis e um baixo com cabelo louro.

As garotas deixaram as bagagens caírem no chão, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Seus olhos se arregalaram e elas não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo. Gaguejaram...

"P...Persona?!"


	4. Redefinindo os quartos

**Começou num casamento**

_Capítulo 3 - Redefinindo os quartos_

Aquilo era uma ilusão? As garotas não conseguiam acreditar que os três famosos ikemen estavam a sua frente. Mesmo com o escândalo recente envolvendo o membro mais alto, os rapazes ainda eram populares entre elas. Estavam a ponto de gritar quando...

"Acalmem-se, garotas..." A voz de Yuuhi ecoou por de trás delas. "Era para ser surpresa." Então duas mulheres apareceram por de trás dos rapazes: uma mulher de preto com um corte de cabelo estranho e uma mulher com cabelo curto frisado.

"Bom dia, Senhor..." Começou a mulher de preto.

"Por favor, chama-me de Yuuhi."

"Senhor Yuuhi. Sou Saeko Kamonohatsu, Presidente da Agência Kamonohatsu," Disse a mulher de preto. "E esta é minha secretária."

"Sou Marilyn." A outra mulher disse com um sorriso brilhante acenando.

"É um prazer te encontrar pessoalmente."

"Bem, vamos entrar para falar sobre o show de hoje. Venham, rapazes!" Disse a presidente. Os meninos passaram entre as garotas sorrindo e cumprimentando com aceno de cabeça. As meninas apenas os encararam incrédulas.

"Oh! Quase esqueci. Vocês parecem já ter feito amizade umas com as outras, então eu gostaria de pedir para que dividissem seus quartos com as garotas que acabaram de chegar. Peça a mim ou a Kayo se precisarem de lençóis, cobertas, ou colchonetes."Após dizer isto, Yuuhi entrou na casa seguindo os três ídolos.

As doze garotas pestanejaram. Essa coisa toda de Persona fora o sonho antes do pesadelo. Silenciosamente, elas colocaram a bagagem das recém-chegadas de volta na mala e decidiram ir para a varanda, onde havia um amplo espaço ocupado por alguns bancos de madeira e cadeiras. Havia também almofadas largas espalhadas pelo chão. Minami sentou no banco seguida de Mayu, Sayaka, Yuko (que estava sendo segurada pela mais alta ao seu lado), e Takamina. Mariko sentou em uma cadeira de um assento. Sae sentou-se em outra cadeira com Yuki em seu colo. Jurina, Rena, Atsuko, e Haruna sentaram-se juntas nas almofadas.

"Então, temos que decidir quem vai dormir com quem." Jurina disse com um sorrisinho olhando para Rena.

"Vou ignorar seu comentário, projeto falho de Don Juan." Mariko respirou fundo. "Temos quatro quartos para doze de nós. Alguma sugestão?" Ela perguntou assumindo a liderança.

"Se dividirmos igualmente, serão três por quarto." Mayu disse imparcial.

"Vamos manter os pares originais?" Yuki queria saber.

"É uma possibilidade." Mariko acenou com a cabeça.

"Não! Eu quero dormir com a Rena-chan de novo hoje a noite!" Protestou Jurina. Rena corou. Minami lançou-lhe um olhar. "E... Eu quero dizer, se ela quiser..."

"Não é justo! Eu quero dormir com Nyannyan também!" Yuko se debateu nos braços de Sayaka.

"Eu não quero dormir com você, obrigada. E é Haruna!" Haruna disse se escondendo atrás de Atsuko.

"Não se preocupe, Haruna, eu vou te proteger." Atsuko disse acariciando a cabeça da garota, que sorriu vitoriosa.

"Certo. Então Yuko não fica no quarto da Haruna e da Acchan." Mariko estava mediando a discussão.

"Ano... eu não me importo em dormir no mesmo quarto que Jurina. Só quero que ela durma bem essa noite..." Disse Rena timidamente.

"Mas eu dormi muito bem noite passada, obrigada." Jurina protestou. As outras a estavam lhe olhando com curiosidade.

"Sabe, Jurina, dormir amarrada com um lençol não me parece muito confortável." Minami caçoou. E então começou a rir. Sae, Yuki, Yuko, Haruna e Atsuko também riram. Mayu sorriu de forma irônica. Sayaka levou uma mão ao rosto. Takamina franziu a testa tentando não imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Mariko respirou fundo.

"Acho que ela não teria dormido assim se Miichan não estivesse trancada no quarto com a Mariko, já que Miichan é a colega de quarto de Jurina." Disse Atsuko, provavelmente pensando alto.

"E elas pareciam estar se divertindo." Haruna acrescentou.

"Yeah! E tiveram uma manhã ocupada." Yuki disse com um sorriso assustador. Mariko e Minami coraram furiosamente. As garotas que eram amigas de longa data de Mariko pensaram que era uma cena interessante e rara. As amigas de Minami ficaram um pouco surpresas, já que não sabia que sua amiga vivaz era desse jeito.

"Como vocês sabem sobre isso?" Mariko perguntou encostando-se ao assento enquanto cruzava pernas e braços. Ela não parecia contente.

"Bem, eu, Yuki, Acchan e Haruna voltávamos para nossos quartos noite passada, e ouvimos barulhos vindo de trás de uma porta." Sae começou abraçando Yuki e encostando a bochecha no braço dela. "Aproximamo-nos e escutamos atentamente. Reconhecemos a voz de Mariko e depois a da Miichan. Havia risadas altas e barulhos estranhos. Eu achei que vocês estivessem tendo aquele tipo de diversão e arrastei as outras pra longe. A porta ao lado estava aberta e vimos Jurina pedindo a Rena para dormir lá e explicando o motivo. Fomos para nossos quartos antes que as duas nos notassem." Sae finalizou com um sorriso.

"E também pela manhã," Yuki continuou. "quando nós quatro no encontramos para o café da manhã, o corredor estava cheio com suas vozes." Mariko estava ficando vermelha num misto de raiva e vergonha. Minami já havia passado do ponto de ficar vermelha e estava roxa.

O que acontecera era algo muito pessoal para ser compartilhado assim. Mariko começou a duvidar da veracidade de sua memória. Havia algo ao qual não conseguia se lembrar? Ela começou a entrar em pânico. Ela não tinha nada contra Minami, mas a garota não era exatamente seu tipo. Todo aquele jeito desajeitado e bobo era irritante, mas um tanto fofo. Isso atraía Mariko de alguma forma, apesar dela odiar admitir. E acima de tudo, elas tinham, de fato, interagido pela primeira vez no dia anterior. Finalmente, havia o fato dela ainda estar apaixonada por Kayo.

Minami queria encontrar um buraco no chão e se esconder lá. Já que não podia, apenas escondeu o rosto por de trás das mãos. Minami não conseguia se lembrar de coisa alguma. Ela não tinha como pensar em argumentos para contestar o que havia sido dito. Ela começou a se perguntar se a casa inteira ouvira todo o barulho de mais cedo. Ter este tipo de relacionamento com uma mulher realmente nunca lhe passara pela cabeça, mesmo ela tendo o costume de brincar com Yuko e as outras. Todos os seus pensamentos românticos estavam direcionados a Yuuhi. E agora ela tinha sido arrastada para essa situação com uma pessoa que ela mal conhecia. Uma pessoa se deu conta de que se a discussão continuasse por esse caminho, elas passariam o dia inteiro falando sobre isso.

"Então meninas, podemos voltar para o assunto principal?" Takamina interveio, ficando de pé. Todas olharam para ela um pouco surpresas. "Quem quer dormir com quem? E, por favor, não interpretem mal minha pergunta.."

"Quero ficar no quarto da Rena-chan!" Jurina ergueu uma mão.

"Quero ficar no quarto da Nyannyan!" Yuko ergueu duas mãos.

"Eu não quero isso!" Haruna protestou.

"Nós ficaremos felizes em dividir nosso quarto com você, anã." Sae disse sorrindo amplamente.

"Quem você está chamando de anã?!" Takamina perguntou furiosamente. Então respirou fundo, pois alguém tinha que direcionar a discussão. E com Mariko ainda furiosa com a provocação das outras, ela sentia que tinha que fazê-lo.

"Okay, eu sei. É Takamina. Desculpe." Sae disse não exatamente se sentindo assim.

"Eu não me importo com o quarto em que vou passar a noite, mas alguém tem que tomar conta de Yuko e Jurina." Mayu disse numa voz neutra. Ela só queria aproveitar a festa. Onde passaria a noite realmente não lhe importava.

"Mou, Mayuyu! Eu consigo tomar conta de mim mesma!" Jurina corou.

"Você está certa, Mayuyu." Sayaka começou. "Eu tomo conta da Yuko, já que ela é a que precisa de força bruta para se lidar." Ela suspirou.

"Hey! Parem de falar de mim como se eu fosse um animal indomável!" Yuko protestou fazendo cara de filhote perdido.

"Você _é_ um animal indomável!" Takamina, Mayuyu e Sayaka disseram ao mesmo tempo. Yuko fez outra cara, mas foi completamente ignorada.

"Então, Jurina, Rena e Mayuyu no mesmo quarto?" Takamina perguntou. As três assentiram. "Certo, quarto um decidido. Sae, Yuki e eu em outro quarto?"

"Se não se importar, está tudo bem." Yuki respondeu e Sae confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Certo. Quarto dois decidido. Atsuko, Haruna, Yuko e Sayaka em um quarto?" Takamina continuou.

"Eu não quero!" Haruna tinha opinião forte sobre a ideia. Yuko estava por chorar.

"Tudo bem, Haruna. Deixe estar. Com Sayaka lá, tenho certeza que ela não vai tentar algo." Haruna assentiu, sabendo que sua amiga iria lhe proteger. Atsuko então olhou para Takamina. "Pode me chamar de Acchan. Tenho plena certeza que depois de hoje todas seremos boas amigas."

"Tudo bem, ahm... Acchan." Takamina corou um pouco. Chamar alguém pelo apelido pela primeira vez sempre a deixava um pouco tímida. Então, vocês quatro num quarto. Terceiro quarto decidido. Então..." Ela olhou para as duas que sobraram: Miichan e Mariko.

"Não, não, não..." As duas começaram.

"Desculpe garotas. Mas vocês são as únicas que sobraram. Vocês vão dividir o quarto. Vocês têm que." Takamina estava saturada do assunto. Além do mais, era apenas uma pequena vingança por todas as peças que Miichan já lhe pregara.

Mariko suspirou profundamente. "Tudo bem. Acho que mais uma noite com a garota Gachapin não deve fazer mal." Suspirou ficando de pé. "Vamos. Não quero perder mais do meu precioso tempo com essa discussão estúpida." E em seguida caminhou para detro da casa.

As outras se entreolharam um pouco confusas. Elas também se levantaram. No caminho de volta para o carro da Sayaka para pegar as bagagens novamente, Yuko tentou assediar Haruna, mas Sayaka a segurou. Ela resistiu, mas após alguns momentos desistiu. Yuko se deu conta de que ela teria mais chances durante o dia. Jurina também tentou se pendurar em Rena, mas Mayu passou entre elas olhando para Jurina ameaçadoramente. A mais nova se arrepiou e decidiu apenas caminha perto de Rena.

Takamina pegou sua mala e seguiu Sae e Yuki. Sayaka e Yuko seguiram Atsuko e Haruna. Mayu fez o mesmo com Jurina e Rena. Miichan voltou direto para seu quarto, esperando encontrar Mariko no caminho para discutir quem iria mudar seus pertences. Elas estavam basicamente no mesmo andar; os quartos eram apenas em corredores diferentes. Minami encontrou Mariko colocando sua mala no sofá do quarto que dividiram.

"Não quero mais discutir isso. Já que já usamos esse quarto, faz sentido eu me mudar." Mariko disse parecendo cansada. Minami apenas encarou a mulher mais alta. Após um momento, ela se virou e saiu do quarto. Era isso; ela estava ficando com fome. Por sorte, a empregada anunciou que o almoço estava servido.

Miichan foi a primeira a pegar o prato. Ela o encheu com todas as opções de comida na mesa. Então sentou na mesma mesa que usaram para o café da manhã. Cinco minutos depois, as outras apareceram, Mariko, Atsuko, Haruna, Sae, Yuki e Rena ficaram espantados com a quantidade de comida. As outras já sabiam que quando Miichan comia muito significa que ela estava chateada com algo. Elas garotas ignoraram Minami e se concentraram em sua própria refeição. Foi então que ouviram uma voz.

"Com licença. Podemos nos sentar com vocês?" O membro mais alto do Persona perguntou. Em cada lado dele estavam os outros dois. Além disso, as três seguravam pratos de comida.


	5. Aproveitando o dia

**Começou num casamento**

_Capítulo 4 - Aproveitando o dia_

Todas olharam para os rapazes ao mesmo tempo. Até mesmo Minami, que estava tão distraída comendo. Os três rapazes sorriram esperando por uma resposta. Cada uma estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Claro! Fique a vontade para sentarem onde quiserem." Takamina respondeu de forma polida. Ela foi a primeira a escapar de seus devaneios.

"Obrigado!" O membro mais alto curvou a cabeça ligeiramente. "A propósito, sou Riku!" A mesa era redonda com dois lugares vagos e um espaço para se colocar outra cadeira. Ele sentou numa cadeira vaga ao lado de Yuko. Do outro lado da garota esquilo estava Sayaka, que sentou ao lado de Haruna para proteger a garota de sua amiga pervertida. Ao lado de Haruna estava Atsuko.

"Sou Kai. Osu!" O membro mais baixo disse. Ele não pôde fazer seu movimento legal com a mão porque estava ocupado segurando o prato. Colocou o prato na mesa, pegou uma cadeira próxima e a colocou no espaço entre Atsuko e Mayu.

"Kuu~su! Osu!" Disse o membro do meio. Ele sentou na cadeira vazia entre Minami e Takamina. Do outro lado de Minami estava Sae, seguida de Yuki e Mariko. Jurina e Rena estavam entre Mariko e Riku. Para fechar o círculo, Takamina estava ao lado de Mayu. Após alguns segundos, Takamina reparou em algo que a assustou ainda mais. Os pratos de Miichan e Kuu tinham basicamente a mesma quantidade de comida.

"Woah! Kuu! Você come tanto quanto a Miichan!" Ela disse impressionada, fazendo uma cara engraçada.

"Quê?! Algum problema com isso? A comida parece boa e Kuu está faminto." Kuu disse inclinando a cabeça. Ele tinha esse estranho jeito de falar em terceira pessoa. Então pos-se a comer alegremente.

"Nada. Coma o quanto quiser. Kayo-chan ficará feliz em te ver aproveitando a festa." Mariko disse sorrindo gentilmente. Suas amigas sabiam o motivo de sua mudança súbita de comportamento. Kuu era o favorito de Mariko.

"Sim! Yuuhi disse que podemos aproveitar a comida livremente!" Miichan disse com a boca meio cheia de comida. Kuu também era seu favorito, mas agora ela estava se preocupando com a comida.

"Miichan! Olha as boas maneiras!" Sayaka lhe censurou. "Sabe, é rude falar com a boca cheia."

"Tudo bem. Deixe-a. Estamos todos nos divertindo aqui." Riku disse com um sorriso. Sayaka corou. Estava claro que ele era seu favorito.

"Sim, sim! O Kuu aqui faz isso com frequência." Kai disse com um sorriso provocador.

"Mou! Que mentira!" Kuu protestou com a boca cheia de comida. Todos riram exceto Minami, que corou junto com o rapaz. Kuu terminou de mastigar a comida e a engoliu antes de voltar a falar. "Então meninas, Kuu quer saber qual membro do Persona é seu favorito." Ele colocou mais uma porção de comida em seu garfo enquanto esperava pela resposta.

"Eu! Eu!" Yuko ergueu a mão energeticamente. Ela realmente lembrava um esquilo quando agia dessa forma. "Eu gosto dos três, mas Riku é o meu favorito!" Riku sorriu e agradeceu.

"Eh! Essa garota pervertida também gosta do Riku?" Haruna meio que reclamou.

"UN! Ele é alto, gentil e um cavalheiro! E ele é charmoso! É o único cara que eu namoraria!" Yuko terminou seu discurso dando a Riku um sorriso vitorioso. O rapaz corou e respondeu com um sorriso resplandecente.

"Yuko! Pare de constranger o rapaz!" Sayaka a repreendeu. Yuko lhe olhou raivosa.

"Cala a boca, gorila! Não consigo acreditar que não tem coragem de dizer isso a ele você mesma!" Yuko retrucou numa voz esganiçada. Riku ficou mais vermelho do que já estava. Sayaka também corou, e então fez uma cara assustadora para sua amiga. Yuko vestiu sua expressão de filhote perdido e Sayaka respirou fundo.

"Meu favorito é o Kai." Atsuko disse calmamente. Kai sorriu e fez um movimento estiloso com a mão. Então apertou a mão da jovem que estava ao seu lado.

"O meu é o Kai também!" Takamina disse corando um pouco. O rapaz, que estava separado de Takamina apenas pelo assento de Mayu, lhe estendeu a mão apara um cumprimento. A garota a apertou timidamente.

"Eu vou de Riku!" Sae disse com seu usual sorriso animado. Kuu estava por chorar. Existia alguém naquela mesa que gostava dele? "Não se preocupe, Kuu. A Mariko aqui gosta muito de você!" Sae disse dando um tapinha no ombro de Mariko por trás de Yuki. Mariko corou. Kuu lhe analisou de forma minuciosa.

"Obrigado!" Agradeceu sorrindo. Então se virou para Sae. "Hmm, ela é meio assustadora, e tão alta..." Esse comentário fez Mariko se lembrar de alguém que conhecia.

"Oh! Entendo o que quer dizer! Ela é uma alta e assustadora múmia anciã!" Minami disse excitadamente. Então olhou para Mariko com uma expressão malvada. Aquilo fez Minami se sentir melhor depois de uma manhã tão estressante. Ela conseguira comer muita comida gostosa, e agora provocar Mariko, ambas as coisas lhe ajudavam a superar o estresse.

"Fica quieta, Gachapin!" Mariko gritou. Era visível raiva em seu rosto.

"Esqueça essas duas, Kuu. Elas estão agindo assim a manhã toda." Interrompeu Yuki. "Eu gosto do Kuu! Amo seu lado animado e brincalhão." Yuki disse de forma dramática.

"Também gosto do Kuu." Mayu lhe deu um sorriso amável. Era um pouco estranho lhe ver sorrindo daquela forma na frente de muitas pessoas. "Acho que você provem muito entretenimento."

"Yay! Kuu está feliz agora!" Kuu estendeu uma mão aberta a Mayu e eles as bateram. "E você, macaca que está se pendurando na garota-princesa?" Kuu perguntou a Jurina, levando todos ao riso.

"Ei! Esse era meu tipo de frase!" Minami reclamou.

"Perdeu sua chance!" Kuu respondeu dando a língua a Miichan. Minami replicou da mesma maneira. Jurina encarou os dois. Ela estava um pouco chateada com o apelido que o rapaz lhe dera.

"Se deu mal! Eu gosto do Kai. Tenho certeza que ele nunca me chamaria de macaca. Ele é legal demais pra isso!" Jurina disse infantilmente.

"Eu gosto do Kai também. Gosto de como ele é honesto com seus sentimentos." Rena disse corando. Riku e Kuu riram. Kai corou furiosamente. As meninas ficaram um tanto confusas.

"Sabe, Kai pode ser um monte de coisas. Como quando ele fala sem pensar primeiro e coloca a nós três em problemas. Mas honestidade com seus sentimentos é algo que ele não tem." Riku explicou enquanto Kuu continuou rindo. As garotas olharam para o membro mais baixo do Persona tentando entender o que Riku quis dizer. Kai se levantou rápido.

"Obrigado pela comida! Estou cheio! Com licença!" Ele se afastou da mesa com seu prato pela metade. Todos se entreolharam confusos.

"Mou, que desperdício de comida..." Minami e Kuu suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. Outra onda de riso invadiu a mesa.

Após todos terminarem suas refeições, cada um decidiu o que queria fazer. Sayaka, Yuko, Takamina e Mayu subiram para trocarem-se para roupas de banho. Os rapazes também foram se trocar. Os ternos que vestiam eram quentes e tinham de guarda-los para o show. Minami queria comer sobremesa. O resto das garotas queria descansar depois do almoço. Todos concordaram em se encontrar na sala de estar para decidir o que fazer.

Quinze minutos depois, todos se encontravam lá. Sayaka foi a primeira a descer as escadas. Ela estava arrastando Yuko consigo, para evitar que a jovem mexesse nos pertences de Haruna. A mais alta usava camiseta branca larga e comprida com estampas florais. A garota esquilo usava apenas um short jeans e um biquíni cor pastel. Fora uma cena muito engraçada: Sayaka com expressão zangada arrastando Yuko, que reclamava que só queria checar as coisas da Nyannyan. Quando Yuko se deu conta de que já estavam na sala de estar, corou furiosamente sob os olhares confusos de todas. Mayu apareceu do nada perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Ela estava usando um maiô azul cobalto com um traçado branco translucido em forma de coração. Por cima da roupa de banho usava um vestido de crochê. Depois do choque, Sayaka respondeu.

"Yuko fazendo o de sempre." Mayuyu apenas deu um "OH" como retorno e foi para o assento vago mais próximo. Takamina era a última garota faltando. Ela desceu as escadas se desculpando pelo atraso. Ela usava uma saia rosa claro e uma camiseta com design de laço. Agora elas tinham que esperar pelos rapazes.

As meninas não esperaram muito. Os três ídolos desceram as escadas juntos. Aos olhos das garotas, eles caminhavam em câmera lenta, esbanjando todo seu charme em roupas casuais. Kai usava um bermudão verde escuro com uma camisa laranja sobre uma camisa branca de mangas compridas. Riku usava calças de ginástica preta com uma camisa vermelha de gola 'v' com as mangas dobradas. Kuu usava calças de ginástica azul marinho com uma camisa tipo marinheiro de mangas compridas. Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao andar principal, uma voz animada disse.

"Legal! Vocês parecem um grupo de Super Sentai!" Era Mayuyu. Takamina sorriu com o pensamento de a amiga estar se acostumando com todos os rostos novos.

"Obrigado!" Kuu disse. "Então, o que faremos agora?"

"Kuu! Vou comer waffles. Quer me acompanhar?" Minami perguntou ao rapaz. O jovem abriu um sorriso largo.

"Mas você acabou de almoçar, Gachapin gulosa!" Mariko provocou. Minami apenas lhe deu a língua. Mariko rolou os olhos.

"Não é justo! Quero passar tempo com Kuu também!" Mayuyu e Yuki disseram ao mesmo tempo. Elas se olharam corando ligeiramente.

"Por que não vamos os cinco comer waffles?" Kuu sugeriu.

"Concordo!" Minami, Mayuyu, e Yuki disseram juntas. Mariko apenas se perguntou se ela estava incluída, já que ele dissera cinco.

"Bom! Vamos! Ei você, mulher alta. Você não vem?" Kuu perguntou a Mariko. Ela suspirou e se levantou pensando que 'mulher alta' é mais gentil que 'múmia anciã'. Kuu, Mayuyu, Yuki e Mariko foram para a varanda e sentaram a uma mesa enquanto Minami foi a cozinha pedir a empregar para levar os waffles.

"Quero dar uma volta na praia." Kai disse.

"Eu também queria fazer isso! Eu vi um rochedo ao longe. Deve ter uma caverna lá." Takamina disse animada.

"Parece divertido. Estou dentro!" Atsuko pensou que isso era melhor que deitar numa esteira para pegar sol e esperar lhe jogar areia de novo.

"Vamos também, Rena-chan! E das rochas tem uma vista legal!" Jurina disse agitada. Rena reparou que Jurina estava entrando no modo super velocidade. Ela sabia o que teria que fazer para acalmar a garota, mas ela não queria fazer aquilo. Então ela apenas assentiu em concordância. Os cinco caminharam para fora da casa direto para a praia.

"Quero brincar na praia..." Riku disse timidamente.

"Yey! Vamos lá!" Yuko segurou o braço de Riku e correram em direção à praia. Ela queria brincar na praia também, e quanto mais rápido chegarem lá, mais diversão eles teriam. Sae riu da cena; Sayaka balançou a cabeça negativamente; Haruna se sentiu um pouco estranha, apesar de não saber o por que. Elas acabaram seguindo os dois.

Yuko arrastou Riku, passando pelo grupo de Kai e seguiu direto para onde ela encontrara Minami mais cedo naquela manha. Tudo ainda estava lá: a bola, as esteiras, e o guarda sol. A garota se virou para o rapaz esperando o próximo passo. Riku soltou seu braço da pegada de Yuko e caminhou calmamente para o oceano. Com os pés sentiu a temperatura da água. Não estava gelada; não estava quente; estava com a temperatura perfeita.

"Geez, Yuko! Você corre muito rápido!" Sayaka disse se aproximando com Haruna e Sae.

"É porque a diversão não vai esperar por nós!" Yuko disse com voz esganiçada.

Ótimo! E o que vamos fazer agora?"Sae perguntou.

"Vamos entrar na água!" Yuko disse balançando os braços. Sae, Haruna e Sayaka concordaram, mas Riku estremeceu.

"Hmm... Vão vocês garotas. Eu vou ficar aqui apenas molhando meus pés..." Riko disse hesitante.

"Por quê? Você tem que entrar também! É mais divertido com todos!" Yuko lamentou. Então algo cruzou sua mente. "Não me diga que não sabe nadar?"

"Ummm..." Riku entrou em pânico. "Sim! É isso! Eu não sei nadar!" Não é que ele não sabia nadar, Ele sabia, na verdade. Era apenas que se ele se molhasse, elas veriam que...

"Não acredito!" Yuko usou um tom esganiçado novamente. "Posso te ensinar! Posso te ensinar!"

"Tudo bem. Você não precisa fazer isso." Riku insistiu.

"Deixe-o, Yuko. Vamos. Deixe-me te molhar!"

Sayaka disse carregando Yuko sob um braço. Ela entrou na água e atirou Yuko ao fundo. A garota esquilo gritou e se contorceu no ar. Ela bateu na superfície da água espirrando água para longe. Haruna, Riku e Sae estavam ficando preocupados porque Yuko estava demorando muito para voltar a superfície. Mas Sayaka sabia que com a força que usara sua amiga deve ter ido bem fundo. Para o alivio de todos, a cabeça de Yuko apareceu na superfície e ela começou a gritar palavras ininteligíveis. A medida que ela nadava em direção ao grupo, eles começaram a entender.

"Sayaka! Sua gorila louca! Espera só ate eu pegar você! Eu vou te matar!"

Quando Yuko chegou, todos estavam rindo. Ela sentou para recuperar as energias. Assim que ela melhorou, levantou-se e começou a perseguir Sayaka. Yuko perseguiu Sayaka até a água e a empurrou. Sayaka sentiu a não tão gélida água sobre seu corpo e relaxou. Ela encostou delicadamente no fundo arenoso e se levantou automaticamente. Seu cabelo estava sobre seu rosto, então ela movimentou a cabeça, jogando os cabelos para trás, espirrando água até encontrar-se pesadamente as costas.

Sae viu a cena de forma diferente. Com a boca ligeiramente aberta, ela assistiu Sayaka se levantar lentamente. Sua blusa estava encharcada e grudada em seu corpo. Isso revelava seu corpo bem torneado com belas curvas. Quando Sayaka virou a cabeça, o tempo retardou ainda mais. Todas as gotas d'água ao seu redor brilharam com a luz do sol. Sayaka colocou uma mão na cintura.

"Mou! Yuko, você poderia ao menos ter esperado eu tirar a blusa. Agora está completamente molhada." Sayaka disse não exatamente brava.

"A culpa é sua. Você poderia tê-la tirado enquanto eu tomava fôlego. Você sabia que eu iria correr atrás de você." Yuko apenas deu de ombros. Sayaka suspirou e começou a tirar sua blusa.

Mais uma vez, Sae viu aquilo de uma forma diferente. Ela assistiu cada centímetro do corpo de Sayaka ser descoberto com um sorriso no rosto. Não faltava nada. As gotas d'água brilhavam. Sae pensou que Sayaka era uma mulher extremamente sensual. E que aquele biquíni preto com estampa de margarida lhe caía muito bem. Haruna e Riku assistiram a reação de Sae com certa admiração. Haruna sabia que poucas mulheres conseguiam colocar aquela expressão estúpida no rosto de sua amiga. Sayaka saiu da água e colocou sua blusa em cima do guarda sol para seca-la. Então reparou em Sae.

"Você está bem, Sae?"

"Ótima..." Ela respondeu com uma voz rouca.

"Vamos! A água está ótima!" Sayaka disse empurrando gentilmente a amiga.

"Venha, Nyannyan!" Yuko caminhou até Haruna e segurou sua mão, puxando a garota para a água. Haruna deixou a garota esquilo fazer o que quisesse, já que não estava sendo apalpada.

Elas todas começaram a jogar umas nas outras. Com todas correndo pela água e rindo, Riku foi convencido de se juntar a diversão. Enquanto ele ficasse sob o sol, ele secaria rápido. Então houve mais risos e água uns nos outros. Então eles começaram a brincar com a bola. Esta estava sendo jogada de forma aleatória, mas na maioria das vezes Sae ou Yuko eram atingidas.

"Mou! Assistir a bola batendo em Yuko não está perdendo a graça." Haruna reclamou.

"Ei, por que não enterramos alguém na areia?" Riku sugeriu.

"Isso parece divertido!" Sae disse animada.

"Yeah! Mas quem?" Yuko perguntou. Os quatro olharam para ela. "NÃO! Por que eu?" Ela protestou de forma estridente.

"Porque és a mais baixa entre nós." Sayaka respondeu.

"NÃO!" Yuko insistiu.

"Se nos deixar te enterrar, Haruna vai te dar um beijo!" Sae sugeriu. Os olhos de Yuko se esbugalharam e ela sorriu.

"Quê?! N..." Haruna começou a protestar, mas Sae lhe lançou um olhar piedoso. "Ok."

"Horaaay! Vocês podem me enterrar!"

Eles começaram a cavar um buraco na areia. Até Yuko ajudou. Então, Yuko deitou no buraco, e Riku, Haruna, Sae e Sayaka começaram a cobrir o corpo de Yuko com areia. Quando terminaram, estava tão apertado que Yuko não conseguia me mover.

"Meu beijo agora, Nyannyan!" Yuko pediu faceira. Haruna se ajoelhou, segurou o próprio cabelo para prevenir que caísse no rosto de Yuko, e beijou o nariz desta. "Mou! Tem que ser nos lábios!" Yuko reclamou.

"Hmm." Haruna fingiu pensar sobre o assunto. "Hoje não! Mas aqui vai um premio de consolação." Então ela beijou a bochecha de Yuko. Haruna se levantou e se afastou. Yuko estava feliz porque ganhara dois beijos em seguida de Nyannyan.

"Cara! To morto!" Riku disse se jogando na esteira que Mariko usara pela manhã. Logo adormeceu. Haruna deitou-se na esteira ao lado de Riku se perguntando por que beijara a esquilo pervertida duas vezes. Sayaka foi nadar até esgotarem suas energias. Sae sentou na ultima esteira e ficou olhando Sayaka.

Enquanto isso, na varanda: Minami trouxe uma empregada com ela. Ela sentou entre Kuu e Mariko. A empregada estava empurrando um carrinho cheio de waffles quentes, diferentes tipos de calda, mel, pratos, talheres, e guardanapos. Ela colocou um prato na frente de cada um na mesa, seguidos pelos talheres e os guardanapos. Ele arrumou elegantemente os waffles, as caldas e o mel à mesa. Havia um recipiente para cada sabor.

"Parece delicioso!" Kuu disse, sentindo o bom aroma.

"Está! Experimentei uma com calda de blueberry na cozinha!" Minami disse com um sorriso. 'Que criança!' foi a única coisa a qual Mariko conseguiu pensar. Kuu, Mayuyu e Yuki também sorriram.

Eles começaram a se servir. Antes de se retirar a empregada disse que se quisessem mais, eles deveriam balançar um pequeno sino que deixara na mesa. Assim que começaram a comer, seus sabores favoritos estavam decididos. Mariko gostou da calda de maçã, Mayuyu gostou da de morango, Yuki gostou da de uva, e Minami e Kuu, apesar do fato de que ambos experimentaram de cada calda disponível, preferiram mel. De vez em quando suas mãos se encontravam no caminho para o pote de mel. Minami estava tentando ser gentil com seu ídolo favorito, mas isso estava se tornando um incomodo. E todos os waffles disponíveis na mesa foram comidos.

"Vamos pedir mais!" Kuu disse com a boca cheia de waffles parcialmente mastigados. Então Mayuyu balançou o sino. Mariko viu um homem de meia idade, o pai de Yuuhi, caminhar para a varanda antes de se deitar num divã, perto de sua mesa. Yuki olhou para Mayuyu e viu seu rosto sujo com calda. Ela sorriu abertamente.

"Mayuyu, você parece uma criança com o rosto cheio de calda." Yuki disse enquanto sorria, limpando o rosto de Mayuyu com o guardanapo. Ela segurou o rosto da garota com uma mão e a encarou bem de perto. "Isso é tão fofo!"

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Yuki." Mayuyu disse corando.

"Hey, pode me chamar de Yukirin." Ela se aproximou ainda mais." Só pessoas fofas podem me chamar de Yukirin." Sussurrou. Mayuyu corou ainda mais.

"Então... Yukirin... Será que dá pra para de fazer isso?"

"Fazer o que? Oh! Isso é calda de uva?" Yuki perguntou cheirando um ponto roxo na bochecha de Mayuyu. "É sim!" Então, ela lambeu a calda seca no rosto da outra garota. Mayuyu estremeceu. Ela não estava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

"Isso!" Ela virou para encarar Yuki e seus narizes se encontraram. Seus lábios estavam a uma distância de poucos centímetros. Yuki estava considerando muitas coisas em sua mente quando a empregada chegou com seu carrinho cheio de waffles e refis de calda. Elas viraram seus rostos em direção à mesa, tentando não demonstrar o quão afetadas estavam por conta daquela posição embaraçosa.

E então, os cinco voltaram a comer. Para cada waffle que Mariko, Mayuyu ou Yuki comiam, Minami e Kuu comiam três. Mais uma vez, a batalha silenciosa entre Kuu e Minami pelo pote de mel começou. Cada vez que Kuu alcançava o pote, Minami o estava colocando do seu lado da mesa, e vice versa. Mas houve uma vez que quando Minami tocou o pote, sentiu uma mão diferente. Era uma mão magra e fina. Minami olhou para a dona da mão: Mariko.

"Eu quero usar!" Minami disse.

"Eu também. E minha mão o alcançou primeiro. Só vai demorar um minuto. Seja paciente." Mariko disse erguendo a mão que segurava o pote de mel.

"Não! Sabendo o quão má és, pode acabar usando todo o mel!" Minami retrucou, tentando alcançar a mão de Mariko.

"Não seja idiota! Não sou uma gulosa como você!" Mariko estava tornando as coisas difíceis para Minami. Miichan se esticou por cima de Mariko, diminuindo a distancia entre elas.

"Velhota! Por favor! 'Me dá' o mel!" Elas estavam tão próximas agora que podiam sentir a respiração uma da outra. Mariko estava provocando Minami com os olhos.

"É tão bom ver que as duas estão se dando tão bem!" Disse uma voz feminina vinda de trás de Minami e Mariko. As duas viraram suas cabeças antes de rapidamente voltar à posição normal.

"Kayo-chan!" Mariko estava surpresa. Lá estava o casal anfitrião do fim de semana.

"Yuuhi!" Minami não pode pensar em nada mais para dizer.

"Ficando louca pelo mel? Isso é tão você!" Yuuhi disse rindo. "Mariko, não ligue pra essa garota, ela é apenas uma criança." Ele disse, passando a mão no topo da cabeça de Minami.

"Eu não sou criança! Eu tenho um emprego! Você sabia disso?!" Minami retrucou um pouco chateada.

"Que bom, Minami!" Ele disse sorrindo.

"Aqui está seu mel, Minegishi-san." Mariko disse esntregando a Minami o pote, fingindo ser boa.

"Obrigada, Shinoda-san!" Minami pegou o pote e se serviu. Elas pareciam que queriam rasgar a garganta uma da outra.

"A propósito, eu queria apresentar os rapazes a Kayo-chan. Posso ver que Kuu está aqui, mas onde estão os outros dois?" Yuuhi perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Kuu não sabe onde estão Riku e Kai. Nós viemos para cá antes deles decidirem o que queriam fazer." Kuu respondeu depois de engolir um pedaço grande de waffle.

"Ok, Kuu. Essa é minha mulher, Kayo. Querida, esse é Kuu do Persona" Yuuhi apresentou um ao outro.

"Kuu~su! Osu!" Esse era seu cumprimento personalizado. Ele sorriu para a mulher.

"Sou Kayo. Muito prazer em te conhecer." Ela inclinou a cabeça de forma respeitosa.

"Bem, encontraremos os outros mais tarde na festa." Yuuhi disse. Então ele notou algo. "Oh! Otou-san está dormindo aqui! Por favor, não se importem se ele começar a roncar. Com licença." Ele disse com um sorriso. E então o casal já tinha sumido novamente. Os se olharam entre si, se perguntando por que isso importava.

Pela terceira vez, eles pediram mais waffles. Por sorte, a empregada trouxe o refil para o mel. Com o pote cheio, não havia a preocupação de acabar e a batalha começou novamente. Mayuyu, Yuki e Mariko estavam impressionadas pela quantidade de comida que os dois ainda conseguiam comer. Nessa terceira rodada, as três moças comeram apenas dois waffles cada. Mas Kuu e Minami ainda comiam a toda velocidade.

A competição atingiu o clímax quando os dois seguraram o pote ao mesmo tempo. Eles pareciam que queriam se matar. O pai de Yuuhi roncou um pouco alto atrás deles. Kuu e Minami apertaram sua pegada. Levantaram-se, lutando pela posse do mel.

"Eu segurei primeiro!" Kuu disse.

"Eu segurei primeiro!" Minami disse. 'Foi um empate.' Yuki, Mariko e Mayuyu pensaram, assistindo a cena um pouco divertidas.

Os dois continuaram discutindo, para frente e para trás, indo cada vez mais rápido. Eles apertaram ainda mais o pote. Então ouviram um 'pop' e a tampa de pote voou pela varanda junto com seu conteúdo pegajoso. A tampa bateu no chão com um pequeno barulho, mas o mel se espalhou por toda a perna esquerda do pai de Yuuhi. Ele roncou mais alto. Kuu e Minami congelaram. Os olhos de Mariko, Mayuyu e Yuki se arregalaram. Eles apenas ficaram ali, sem palavras.

Após alguns segundos, Mayuyu perguntou, "O que você vão fazer agora?"

Minami olhou para sua amiga, então para a perna do homem. Uma feição perversa apareceu em seu rosto. Ela olhou para Kuu e ele pareceu entender a garota. Eles colocaram o pote na mesa, esquecendo a competição. Kuu lambeu seu dedo onde tinha um pouco de mel.

"O que?" Mariko perguntou. Ou ela não tinha entendido ou não queria entender.

"Alguém aí tem um lenço?" Minami perguntou do nada.

"Aqui." Kuu colocou sua mão limpa em seu bolso e entregou a Minami seu lenço.

"Isso vai ser engraçado, mas acho que seria melhor ficarmos afastadas." Mayuyu disse a Yuki. Yuki segurou a mão de Mayuyu. 'Vai ser engraçado só pra você, e talvez para aqueles dois...' Yuki pensou.

Mariko se ajeitou em sua cadeira. Minami e Kuu se aproximaram do homem adormecido. A garota desdobrou o lenço. Então, cuidadosamente colocou-o sobre a perna do homem e esperou o mel ser absorvido pelo tecido. O homem resmungou algo. Kuu e Minami se entreolharam e silenciosamente contaram até três. Cada um segurou uma ponta do lenço e puxaram de uma vez. O mel na perna grudou nos pelos, então quando eles puxaram o lenço, os pelos foram arrancados.

"MINAMI!" O homem acordou numa mistura de dor medo e raiva. Ele se levantou em um movimento com uma expressão indescritível. Minami e Kuu fugiram gargalhando escandalosamente. Mariko de um pequeno sorriso. Ela tinha que admitir que foi um pouquinho engraçado. Os olhos de Yuki se arregalaram. Ela apertou mais a mão de Mayuyu, mas quando viu a garota rindo, ela abaixou a cabeça e riu escondido. O homem, ainda confuso, correu atrás de Minami e Kuu.

Enquanto isso, o grupo de Kai se dirigia a praia. Eles viram Yuko arrastar Riku por eles. Fora uma cena um tanto engraçada. Riku estava com uma expressão desesperada. Momentos depois, Haruna, Sayaka e Sae alcançaram o grupo. Eles se cumprimentaram e riram, conversando sobre o comportamento de Yuko. Então, as três seguiram reto e o grupo de Kai virou para o oeste. Eles caminhavam junto à praia.

Falaram sobre o que gostavam e o que não gostavam, do tempo e de muitas outras coisas. Todos falaram, até Rena, que era a mais tímida do grupo. Atsuko reparou que a altura da Takamina era quase a mesma que a de Kai, talvez um ou dois centímetros mais baixa. Ela sorriu com esse pensamento. Jurina estava olhando constantemente para as conchas na praia e mostrando-as a Rena.

"Rena! Olha!" Jurina correu faceira em direção a jovem, segurando algo. "É uma concha gêmea em forma de coração! Não é uma gracinha?" Rena concordou sorrindo. Jurina estava segurando uma concha bivalve rosa claro com listras marrons aleatórias. Tinha provavelmente dois centímetros de comprimento. Jurina guardou a concha em seu bolso e continuou caminhando.

"Ei, Kai!" O rapaz olhou para Atsuko. "Qual a sua altura?" Ele estava intrigado com a pergunta.

"Tenho exatamente um metro e meio. Por quê?" Atsuko sorriu. "Que? Não me diga que sou baixo para um garoto, porque sei que sou!" Ele disse, corando.

"Por nada. Eu acho fofo! Eu só estava pensando que você e Takamina são mais ou menos da mesma altura." Atsuko explicou.

"Que?!" Takamina olhou para Kai. Ela não tinha se dado conta de que era apenas um pouco mais baixa que o ídolo. "Eu tenho um metro e quarenta e oito centímetros e meio..." Ela balbuciou. Então corou.

"Não se preocupe, Takamina. Eu acho que isso é realmente amável." Atsuko disse, abraçando a mais baixa por trás. A garota corou ainda mais. Ela ficou silenciosamente grata pelo abraço ter sido curto.

Eles notaram que a praia era realmente particular. Quanto mais eles caminhavam para longe da casa, mais a área se tornava selvagem. Havia um campo com grama espessa e árvores espaçadas. Logo. Eles alcançaram o rochedo que avistaram não tão longe da casa. Takamina e Jurina correram alegremente para as rochas. Kai queria correr também, mas pensou que como um cara, ele tinha que manter a compostura. Atsuko e Rena observavam as garotas excitadas com um sorriso.

Os cinco subiram o rochedo e encontraram uma vista maravilhosa. Não muito longe no oceano tinha uma parede de corais. Aquele devia ser um bom ponto de mergulho. Cracas cresciam pelas rochas até onde as ondas podiam constantemente passar por elas. Pequenos animais marinhos corriam de um lado para o outro, se escondendo em pequenos buracos. Nuvens também podiam ser vistas no céu. Eles atravessaram o rochedo, e após descer do outro lado, Jurina viu uma caverna.

"Uma caverna! Vamos explora-la!" Jurina gritou. Ela desceu mais rápido e parou em frente a entrada da caverna. Um curto caminho podia ser visto, mas ele virava para a esquerda no final. Alguns momentos depois, os outros estavam ao seu lado.

"Vamos lá! Eu não acho que vá ter algum animal perigoso aí dentro." Kai disse, caminhando para dentro. As garotas não puderam evitar que não segui-lo.

Rena segurou o braço de Jurina. Ela tinhaum pouco de medo de lugares escuros como aquele. Atsuko caminhou próximo a Takamina. Não é que ela tivesse medo; ela só queria ter alguém para agarrar se algo acontecer. Depois da curva a direita, o caminho se inclinou para baixo e o chão começou a ficar um pouco úmido, assim como as paredes. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram numa caverna ampla, com um lago e paredes cheias de minerais que cintilavam com a luz que brilhava através do lago. A luz do sol estava entrando por uma fenda a qual não podiam ver. Era uma visão surpreendente.

Do lado de fora, uma nuvem densa cobriu o sol. Do lado de dentro, o ambiente secreto escureceu. Kai ainda estava surpreso para reagir. Rena agarrou Jurina pela frente. Atsuko fez o mesmo com Takamina. O coração de Jurina estava acelerado. Ela não pensou. Elas eram mais ou menos da mesma altura, mas Rena era um pouco mais alta. Não foi difícil para Jurina encontrar os lábios de Rena. Ondas de eletricidade acariciaram seu corpo enquanto ela abraçava gentilmente a outra. Rena se espantou com o beijo repentino. Sua mente ficou em branco. Seu coração bateu mais rápido do que ela jamais penou que poderia. O que poderia ser essa sensação?

Atsuko segurou Takamina tão apertado que a mais baixa mal podia respirar. Acchan era bem mais alta que Takamina. Após alguns segundos de se remexendo, a mais baixa conseguiu fazer com que a mais alta afrouxasse o abraço. Agora ela podia pensar na situação em que se encontrava. A primeira coisa que reparou foi que sua cabeça estava entre dois pontos macios. Ela achou que eram suaves e macios. Era uma sensação boa. Era esse o motivo de Yuko gostar tanto disso? Um calafrio lhe desceu a espinha. Sua cabeça estava entre os seios da Acchan! Ela congelou. Atsuko sentiu a necessidade de apertar a garota em seus braços. Ela só queria roubar a outra e transforma-la em um travesseiro para que pudesse abraça-la todos os dias.

A nuvem cobriu o sol por alguns segundo, mas para as jovens, pareceu uma eternidade. Assim que a luminosidade retornou ao ambiente, Rena ficou roxa e correu para fora da caverna. Atsuko soltou Takamina, Mas a garota não parecia estar acordada, apesar do fato de que seus olhos estavam amplamente abertos. Jurina correu atrás de Rena. Kai caminhou para fora calmamente. Atsuko segurou Takamina pelo braço e a arrastou para fora. Jurina encontrou Rena sentada silenciosamente numa rocha, olhando para o mar. Ela se sentiu um pouco culpada sobre o beijo. Como a outra agiria com ela depois aquilo? Não muito tempo depois, os outros três se juntaram as duas e eles caminharam de volta para casa. Foi uma jornada silenciosa.

Após o que pareceu ser uma longa caminhada, eles chegaram onde o grupo de Riku estava. Riku dormia numa esteira. Haruna tomava sol, deitada de barriga para baixo. Yuko estava enterrada na areia com um expressao estúpida no rosto. Sae olhava o mar sem piscar. Sayaka nadava, mas parecia que ela já estava terminando seu exercício. O grupo decidiu voltar para seus respectivos quartos para descansar. Estavam próximos a casa quando Kai sentiu um calafrio estranho em seu corpo. Ele parou para esfregar os braços.

"Você está bem?" Atsuko perguntou. O rapaz parecia bem durante a caminhada.

"Sim! Isso só acontece quando..." Kai parou. Seria verdade? Sem chance!

"Kaaaaaiiiiiiii!" Gritou uma mulher alta de branco com cabelos longos e sedosos enquanto pulava no membro mais baixo do Persona.


End file.
